tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Ferdinand
Ferdinand is a large logging engine who lives and works on Misty Island, with Bash and Dash. Bio Ferdinand, Bash and Dash found Thomas on Misty Island and helped him collect Jobi Wood to take back to Sodor. Unfortunately, Ferdinand and the twins ran out of oil while going through the Misty Island Tunnel. Luckily, Whiff and Percy were able to rescue Thomas, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand and took them all back to Sodor. Ferdinand then helped with the completion of the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre along with Bash and Dash. Ferdinand later helped Gordon deliver the Lion of Sodor to the Duke and Duchess of Boxford's Summer House. Persona Ferdinand is the gentle giant of Misty Island, where he works with twin engines Bash and Dash. Instead of burning coal, Ferdinand runs on wood and oil. He is bigger and slower than Dash and Bash, but will always endeavour to join in all the same. He may come across as the simpler-minded, quieter, or even more bashful engine of the three due to his tendency to often let the more boisterous Bash and Dash do most of the talking, but often manages to get in a comment of "That's right!" during the trio's antics. Nevertheless, he is just as fun-loving, goofy, and whacky as the other two. He is considerate, inquisitive, has a big heart, and enjoys joining in and laughing along where-ever there are fun and games to be had. Basis Ferdinand is based on a Climax Class C logging locomotive. Livery Ferdinand is painted teal with blue-grey lining. He has a semi-circular symbol depicting three yellow trees with two brown axes crossing each other on both sides of his cab and tender. Appearances Voice Actors * Ben Small (UK; Misty Island Rescue - sixteenth season) * Glenn Wrage (US; Misty Island Rescue onwards) * Bernard Demory (France and French speaking Canada) * Robin Brosch (Germany; Misty Island Rescue onwards) * Christian Greger Strøm (Norway; Misty Island Rescue onwards) * Kōichi Sakaguchi (Japan) * Jarosław Boberek (Poland) * Héctor Moreno (Latin America; Misty Island Rescue onwards) * Gadi Levy (Israel) * Mariano García (Spain) * Jukka Voutilainen (Finland; Misty Island Rescue onwards) Trivia * Ferdinand can run on either wood or oil. * He travels far faster in the television series than his basis is capable of. * Ferdinand is the only engine from Misty Island that appears in the Arc Productions era, although he is yet to have any speaking roles. * Ferdinand is modified for working on British lines. He has added buffers and screw link couplings. * His Collectible Railway toy has a black buffer beam as well as a Fowler tender. * Ferdinand's whistle sound is the Rainbow Sun's in a lower pitch. * His lamp would later be re-used for Rosie. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Take-n-Play (normal and talking) * TrackMaster * Capsule Plarail (Japan only) * Capsule Collection * Boss (discontinued) * Collectible Railway * Minis ** Classic Minis ** DC Super Friends Minis (As Martian Manhunter and Mr. Freeze) ** Sweets Minis Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:Oil burning engines Category:Tender engines Category:Misty Island Category:North Western Railway Category:Thomas & Friends characters